


Mother dearest

by Eyeseeyooh



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeseeyooh/pseuds/Eyeseeyooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully visit a comatose Maggie. What happens next, is more than any of them bargain for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother dearest

Present day 10:45am.  
Whatever hospital Maggie Scully is at.  
EX: Parking garage-car

"We should go and see the cucumber"...Scully grimaced.

"Scully, thats your mother youre talking about. You really should want her to live...shes the only one who is still MSR..."

"Ugh...I guess...lets hurry so we can go home and have anal."

"Um...okaaaay..."

They made their way to the special victims unit where Maggie lay stock still (lazy). Her breathing tubes were keeping her alive (very lazy) and the machines were beeping...

"Hi veg" Scully said opening a magazine and sitting down by the bed.

"Hi Marge. How you doing today?" Mulder asked...Maggies eyes fluttered slightly.  
"She knows we're here Scully..."

"Oh really? You know, Mulder...I always had a fantasy about having sex in a hospital...what do you say we do it here?

"Where?"

"Like...right here...on my mom..."

"Like...ON her?" he asked a little confused.

"Yes on her...she wont know...plus itll make it even kinkier hee hee..."

"Um...ok if thats what you want you whore." and he smacked her ass.

She closed the curtain which gave Maggies bed privacy and stripped nude...one of the machines beeped and she shut it off.

Mulders cock was hardening..never been this wild before...could use some excitement...

Scully layed ontop of Maggie and spread her legs far open so Mulder could see she had shaved...

"Looking good..."

"I know." and with that she licked her fist and plunged it into her cunt...  
"mmmm uhhhh...I want you in me."

 

Mulder let his pants fall and got up on the bed.

He put his head into her vagine and thrust his head in and out...in and out. 

As he was right near Maggies cunt, he figured...what the fuck, Im here, Ill tickle old mom a little..

The machine beeped again...another one...and Scully reached over and turned it off. Maggies eyes were fluttering a little more Mulder noticed...he figured she liked the foreplay.

"Scully your mom is really getting into it..."

"You are here to please ME...now fuck me."

 

"Okay boss." So he climbed on top of her and Momma Scully. Scully was a sandwhich between the two. 

"Be rough" She said..."really pound it into me."

So he did. He thrusted with full force, really giving it to her...all the while Maggie Scullys body took the brunt of the force...hearing cracking every now and then.

"Mulder...doesnt this air tube look like a dildo? Unplug it and stick it in my ass"

So he unhooked Maggies air supply and pushed it into Scullys ass.

"Whoooooo that is amazing!" she said as he continued pounding her.

Now, several alarms near maggies machine were going off...

"Oh fuck...hold on" She detached herself and scooted down to unplug the main cord.

She crawled back onto maggies body.

"There, now we wont be disturbed."

"Do you think your mom would like some action?" He asked, pumping in and out of her ass.

"Probably...grease up ur fist and try."

So he spit on his fist and shoved it up the old dustbunny.

"Fits perfectly...lots of room"

"Figures"

As he pumped he noticed Maggie start to push into his fist.

"Scully Mags is getting into it!"

"Mom, why are you being a whore???!!!"

Scully disengaged and went to slap her mother...in this instance, Maggie sprung awake, tackled Mulder and began fucking him.

"MOM!!!!" She yelled.

"You dumb whore, you know better...never leave a dick cold..."

Scully giggled..."True"

Mulder let Maggie finish, then he pumped his lady till she juiced. He was a proud man.

They all lit Camel unflitereds and lay on the bed.  
Maggie finally died.  
The end.


End file.
